The Hidden Works Vol. I: The False Redemption
'' A tome on the dangers of dealing with the Cerise Cabal 'by The Third Turn' '' Greetings readers, I write this for those of you who are all too aware that somethings are very wrong with this world and that nothing can be done without the right foresight. No doubt this novel will be found hidden within the mold of what ever library or repository you have found yourself in, but it will not deter me nor should it you. But who am I you ask? I am but a simple person of meager means with nothing exceptional other then I am the wrong man in the right place at the wrong time. But no doubt you see through my attempts at vague misdirections, so suffice to say that I was once like you, but now too much has happen, too wide have my eyes been opened, and for too long have I evaded death. I am the point in a match that determines how events unfold, I am the moment of cross examination, I am the third turn of every game. '' Regardless, the topic I drag into the light is one far too ignored, I speak of the open jovial hand outstretched, the one your patrons warn you about, the one you have seen having merriment you seek for yourself. It is the sinister Cerise Cabal, a liquor of sweet bouquet, tempting appearance, and intoxicating venom that if given acceptance will rid you of so much more than just your coin and occasional wit. That is how the operate: beseeching you with words of peace, tempting you with their indulgences, and sinking their madness into your soul.'' '' Do not trust them, nor should you expect only to be set upon by horned men and women, for not all of the Cabal are Trynra and not all Trynra are of the Cabal, there are those of all races in their thrall. Do not feel sorry for those non-Trynra, for they joined willingly for superficial reasons only and were likely from the lowest of teirs of their own society.'' '' Do not pity them, for they are ancient by our times and to them the Cabal is life. Long have they dwelled in this mortal coil and each has committed sins of nature, sins of society, and sins of morality. Doing so may very well invite their lude numbers into your ranks and tempting those that are weak, those that are misguided, and those that are born sinful. '' '' Do not try to redeem them, they will offer the same in kind and will not let you decline. To ask your gods to lead them to redemption is the folly of the naive, of the dim, and of the soon dead. No good will come of it, only that those that do are now lost and did not take any more with them. '' '' So you of mind clarity ask, "What can be done? What can one do to fight this madness? What insight can be given to protect us from this cerise scourge?" I shall tell you in due time, but you must be patient and take each word to heart, committing it to memory eternal. There is but one option when faced with a cabalist, death; shatter their bones, rend their flesh, and scatter their ashes. Do not listen to them, no matter the setting; let not their words linger in your mind, for even they can turn to poison. Bring justice to those that would seek to aid them or emulate them; they are the cracks of this world that let forth the eventual flood. If you must bring about unlawful justice, do so, and we will honor your sacrifice, even if your people do not. And finally, leave no trace of them behind; they are fond of artificing their madness in physical objects for the unwary to stumble upon and become corrupt. Be armed with this knowledge and farewell dear reader.'' '' Be Vigilant, Be Swift, Be Ready '' Category:Books